


Alex's Sick Day

by WistfulGhostWriter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, and humor maybe?, i don't know i think i'm funny but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulGhostWriter/pseuds/WistfulGhostWriter
Summary: Alex calls out... sick?
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Alex's Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> So just for reference, I do have another story called 'Sick Day'.. this is veeerrryyy different XD now that that's cleared up... enjoy! And, as always, thank you for reading!
> 
> xo
> 
> Previously posted on Tumblr.

Alex looked down at her phone, her finger hovering over the call button. She turned, glancing over at Olivia to make sure she was still asleep or at least dosing. 

They had started dating almost a month ago and since then had practically been insatiable for each other. Every moment they had together was filled with passion, heat, and desperation and Alex honestly hadn’t felt so well-loved in as long as she could remember.

She definitely wasn’t complaining. 

But the naked detective in her bed was going to be the reason for her call to Liz that morning and she was a little nervous. Not only was she about to call in sick (which she _never_ did even when she _was_ sick) but she was going to call in sick with hopes that Olivia would do the same. 

For sex. 

That’s it. 

She wanted to spend the entire day being completely and utterly taken by Olivia and, if the brunette would give her a minute to recover, she wanted to return the favor tenfold. 

But she needed to call in sick first. 

Soft, wandering fingers on the bare skin of her thigh startled her out of the debate currently raging in her mind. She turned, smiling when big, brown eyes met hers, the gleam in them making her bite her lip. 

She knew that look. She had about five seconds before she was jumped. Deciding that it would be a good idea to inform Olivia of her intentions, she sat back against the headboard, sheet resting across her hips. “Good morning sleepy head.” 

“G’mornin’ beautiful,” Olivia mumbled, rolling over so that she was now settled between Alex’s legs, head resting on her tummy, the soft tickling sensations caused by her hair making Alex smile. She reached down and gently ran her fingers through the brunette’s disheveled locks. “I’m thinking of calling out today.” 

Olivia’s head popped up, dislodging Alex’s hand, and those brown eyes met hers again, confused, curious.

“You not feeling well, baby?” 

Alex tilted her head slightly and pursed her lips. “I’m feeling great actually,” she replied, not able to resist reaching out to touch Olivia’s face. “Just a little… worked up.” 

A pointed pause and a cocked brow were all it took for a wide grin to spread across Olivia’s face. 

“Alexandra Rose Cabot. Are you calling out… for sex?” 

Alex grinned. “No, I’m calling out for a day full of mind-blowing, earth-shattering, life-altering sex with my extremely sexy,  _ extremely  _ generous girlfriend.” 

“When does she get here? Do I have time to shower?”

Alex snorted and rolled her eyes. “Are you telling me you don’t wanna spend all day in bed with me?” she asked, adding a pout at the end of the statement for good measure. 

“I didn’t say that,” Olivia replied, grin still firmly in place as she leaned down to press a kiss right below Alex’s navel. “I’ve just never called out for sex before.”

“ _ Mind-blowing, earth-shattering, life-altering  _ sex, Liv,” Alex repeated, biting her bottom lip again as Olivia started to trail kisses down over her hipbones and then her thighs before laying between her legs, chin resting where she had pressed the first kiss. 

“I’ll tell you what Counselor, go ahead and call Liz,” Olivia said, and Alex watched intently as Olivia used her shoulders to spread her legs further apart, pressing light kisses to the soft skin of her inner thighs. “And I might be convinced to call Elliot and ask him to cover for me.” 

“I feel like there may be a condition to this agreement,” Alex quipped, a small whimper escaping her throat when she felt the heat of Olivia’s breath washing over her center. 

And the grin that Olivia responded was absolutely wicked. “Make the call Alex.” 

Alex narrowed her eyes, looking back down at her phone and pulling up Liz’s number, pressing the call button and bringing it to her ear.

It rang once, twice, and then on the third ring… 

_ “Elizabeth Donnelly.”  _

“Hey Liz, it’s A-ah-Alex.” 

Alex put her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone, glaring down at her girlfriend who simply replied with a shit-eating grin and a teasing wink before lowering her head again.

_ “Alex? Are you still there? What’s going on?” _

Oh. Oh  _ shit _ .

“Y-yes Liz, sorry I… stubbed my toe on something,” Alex lied, glaring down at Olivia when she heard a snort, though that glare quickly disappeared when she felt her girlfriend's tongue circle her clit lightly. 

_ “Okay? Are you alright?”  _

“Yes, well,” Alex tried again, taking a deep breath through her nose when Olivia began to alternate her ministrations between sucks on her clit and gentle flicks with the very tip of her tongue. “No, I’m- I’m actually fff-feeling a little under the weather.”

_ “Oh? I’m sorry to hear that Alex. You seemed fine yesterday.”  _

“I kno- _ oh _ ,” Alex replied, trying to regain control of at least her words, her hips jerking against Olivia’s mouth when her girlfriend decided to add her fingers to the mix, teasing Alex’s entrance with the tips of them. “I thhh-ink it’s just a b-bug.” 

Alex clasped her hand around the mouthpiece again, throwing her head back and grinding her hips down when Olivia slid inside her with two fingers.  _ Fuck  _ this woman was good at this. She ventured a glance down at Olivia, her whole face growing hot when she met the brunette’s piercing gaze, amber pools swirling with heat, desire, and mischief. 

_ “Well, you certainly have enough sick days stored up.”  _

Alex was startled by Liz’s voice, so lost in the pleasure that she momentarily forgot that she was on the phone. 

With her boss.

While her girlfriend was going down on her. 

“Y- _ yeah _ ,” Alex replied, the pitch of her voice a little throatier than usual. She desperately hoped that Liz would attribute that to her supposed illness. “Yeah, and um, th-ere’s nothing pending I can’t do from ho- _ oh _ me today, so I’m shhh-ure it’ll be fine.” 

There was a pause. Alex almost thought Liz had hung up.

And then. 

_ “So, it’s a bug then? Do you need me to call someone for you? I know a doctor who does house calls.” _

And, of course, Olivia chose that very moment to take Alex’s clit in her mouth again and just  _ suck  _ and Alex could do was  _ arch _ , and arch hard, hips rolling in counterpoint to Olivia’s thrusting. She could feel her girlfriend's fingers curling, hitting that spot inside her that always made her see stars. 

She needed to answer Liz and get her off of the phone. 

And she needed to do it quickly. 

“No, no Liz! That- that really won’t beeeeeee... necessary. I’m ssshhhhh-sure it’s just a 24-hour buuuuu- _ ugh _ \- a bug! Just a bug!” 

Alex shot her hand down, her fingers tangling in Olivia’s hair, not knowing if she wanted to pull her away or pull her closer. She spread her legs a little further, her body obviously deciding for her. 

She was so close. 

_ “Uh-huh, ok. No problem. I do hope you feel better Alex.”  _

“Th-thank you Liv- Liz! Liz, thank you, Liz,” Alex replied. She was so,  _ so  _ busted. There was no way Liz didn’t pick up on what was going on. 

_ “And Alex?” _

“Y-yes?” 

_ “When Olivia comes up for air, make sure she calls out as well. There’s probably something going around.”  _

And then the line went dead. 

And Alex dropped the phone. 

One, because she couldn’t believe her boss had just called her out so blatantly. And two, because she was about to-

“Oh,  _ fuck  _ Liv! Yes, yes,  _ yesyesyesyesyesyessssss _ …” 

Her orgasm made her body seize for several moments and then spasm roughly, forcing a cry out of her throat with each jerk of her hips. 

“That’s it, baby, you’re so pretty when you come for me. Can you give me one more?” 

Alex whined loud and long, both hands flying to the sheets, tangling in them and pulling until her knuckles were white. Olivia’s thrusts didn’t slow, didn’t falter, and before she even came down from her first high, Alex was thrown right into another one, her thighs clenching and tensing around Olivia’s head, her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth open in a silent scream. 

And then everything was dark for a second. 

And when Alex opened her eyes, Olivia’s chin was once again resting right under her navel, lips glistening, eyes twinkling.

“Welcome back beautiful. Have a nice nap?” 

Alex blinked once, licking her lips and swallowing as she released the sheets from the death grip she had on them, stretching and flexing her fingers, her body still tingling, her legs heavy. “How long was I-?” 

“Not long, maybe three minutes,” Olivia replied, crawling up her body. Alex nodded, swallowing again and humming when Olivia settled against her once more, happily accepting the kiss her girlfriend offered, letting Alex taste herself on her lips. 

“Mmm,” Olivia hummed, breaking the kiss with a series of smaller, quick kisses. “Hold that thought beautiful. I’ve got to call Elliot.” 

Alex nodded, watching as Olivia rolled off of her, reaching for her phone on the bedside table and settling against the headboard, legs bent at the knees as she dialed. 

“Hey, El. Listen-”

And Alex. Alex couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she shifted, reaching for the drawer of her night table and digging inside. 

Because, of course, turnabout was fair play. 

And, as Olivia was about to find out, payback was a bitch. 


End file.
